


Nothing But You

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, post trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude spends the night at Danny's after the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exists to cause pain to me.

Claude wakes up sweaty and uncomfortable. The hot breath puffing against his neck doesn't help, and he resists shoving away as fast possible. Danny is a laying in a heavy heap against his side, radiating an unnatural amount of warmth. Claude grunts softly and pushes at Danny's shoulder futilely.

The sun is already up and beating into the large window in Danny's bedroom. It makes the room much hotter that it should be and Claude can already tell that Danny will hate that.

A glance over at the clock tells him that he only has an hour an 45 minutes before he and the boys have to be on a plane back to Philly. Danny sighs softly, his lips brushing against Claude's throat. It's hot, and Claude is so uncomfortable. But he also never wants to leave this bed. Never wants to go away from Danny. 

He debates another few seconds, then reaches behind him and fishes out a pillow. Very carefully, he shifts over slightly. In a smooth and well practiced move, he wedges the pillow into Danny's arms. He rolls away eagerly, relishing the cool sheets next to him. 

Danny balls the pillow up in his arms and his black eyelashes flutter against his pale face. Claude sits up on an elbow and runs a hand through his sleep-tangled hair. 

Danny looks so tired. The constant rings under his eyes are even more pronounced this morning. It has been a rough couple weeks. His face looks like that of a man who has been through a lot of emotional turmoil the last few months. He _has_ been through a lot recently, Claude thinks to himself.

The alarm buzzes suddenly, causing Claude to jump at the unexpected noise and Danny to moan pitifully and turn away to bury his face in the pillows. The alarm stops automatically after about ten seconds. Claude is relieved when the noise stops and Danny doesn't wake up completely.

Danny heaves a huge sigh and kicks the blankets off without lifting his head. His body looks tense already, and it makes Claude cringe. Danny jerks suddenly, lifting his head and looking around franticly, muttering in a sleep fuzzy voice, "Claude!"

He calms when he sees Claude next to him, laying his head back down and staring at him with clouded eyes. He squints, trying to focus his eyes in the bright room.

"I thought you left me..." He murmurs, flailing an arm out and touching the side of Claude's face. He scratches at Claude's stubble gently, affectionately. He blinks slowly as Claude shifts closer. Eyes falling closed as Claude drapes his arm across his shoulders. Danny's hand grapples for purchase on Claude's clothed hip. He then slides his hand around to pull gently at Claude's side.

"Not yet. I have some time, still." Claude whispers. Danny pushes away with a grunt and flails onto his back, arms and legs spread.

"It's _hot._ " Danny whines, his eyes still closed. Claude nods and grunts in agreement. Sighing, he rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. 

As he goes to get up, Danny's arm slithers around his waist. He pauses and looks down at the familiar arm circling his abdomen. Noting the small bruises and faded marks from years of hockey.

 _"I don't want you to leave."_ Danny's voice is muffled as he switches to French and presses his forehead against the middle of Claude's back. Claude unwraps the arm and stands up quickly. 

He extends his hands in invitation and takes ahold of both Danny's hands. With some gentle tugging he gets Danny out of bed and leads him to the bathroom. 

It feels painfully familiar as they elbow eachother gently in front of the bathroom sink while they brush their teeth. Danny smiles at him in the mirror, but his eyes are sad and worn out.

Claude spits into the sink and rinses his mouth. Danny watches, his eyes holding a stony resign. He brushes his hand along Danny's shoulders as he head back out to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Danny trails out after him a few minutes later, still looking sleepy and just a touch cranky. Claude smiles at him and finishes buttoning his shirt. 

Danny shuffles over and wraps his arms around Claude's waist. He hides his face in Claude's neck and takes a withering breath. Claude folds both arms around Danny and presses him close. He kisses the section of smooth skin at the top of Danny's neck and nuzzles the bridge of his nose against Danny's neck.

A moment later and they hear an indignant shriek from downstairs. Danny groans and squeezes his arms tighter around Claude. 

Claude puffs out a laugh and pries Danny off, turning him around to face the door. Danny complains minutely and leans his head back to thump against Claude's collar bone.

Claude smiles and presses a series of kisses to the side of Danny's face as he all but frog marches Danny to the door.

"They are your kids...!" Claude says with a grin. Danny sighs exaggeratedly and mutters to himself as Claude pushes him to the staircase. 

Danny peels himself off Claude and takes the stairs on his own. Two of the boys are sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing some game that Claude doesn't recognize. But Cameron is sitting on a stool at the counter, a bowl of cereal in front of him that he is stirring half heartedly. He has his head on his arm, leaning forward to rest on the table.

Claude runs his hand through Cam's hair as he walks by to get to the coffee maker. Cam growls at him and buries his face in his arms on the counter. Danny laughs at the reaction and drapes himself over Cam's back.

He giggles in Cams ear and places smacking kisses to his neck and arms, much to Cam's displeasure. Cam yells and tries to dive away. His volume increases when Danny swoops him up and blows raspberries against his cheeks and baby talks him. 

"What's wrong with my youngest? Why is my baby grouchy?" Danny chirps, his voice distorted by his ridiculous baby voice. Claude laughs loudly as he takes the scene in, the older two boys snicker to themselves.

Danny releases his hold on Cam, setting him down on the floor on his butt. Cam quickly scrambles to his feet and runs towards the living room, a scowl on his face. Danny snorts and leans against Claude's back. He doesn't seem to mind as Claude jostles him while he fixes two mugs of coffee.

Claude's flight leaves soon, and he is taking the boys back to their mother's house. He figures that is why Cam is grouchy, having to leave. 

The weight against Claude's back shifts as Danny plucks his mug of coffee off the counter and turns around. He leans back against Claude so they are pressed back to back. Claude snorts into his mug as Danny tips his head back against Claude's shoulder.

An hour later finds them loading the boys up in Danny's truck, stuffing bags into the back and wrangling Cam into the van. Cam is crying and clinging to Danny as he tries desperately to press Cam into the seat. 

"Cam! Please! This isn't helping! You have to go to your mom's! You have school tomorrow!" Danny tries to reason. Danny meets Claude's eyes and pauses, letting Cam wail into his shoulder. He wraps his arms tighter around Cam and rolls his eyes towards the sky for a moment. 

Claude can tell Danny is fighting tears, and chooses to interject.

"Cameron, come on, you are upsetting your dad." At that remark, Cam pauses for half a second, then resumes sobbing.

"Cam, come on, shut up! We'll see dad again in a few weeks!" Carson says, sounding surprisingly sympathetic. Caelan scoots over and roots Cam out of Danny's arms and hauls his younger brother into the car as Danny shuts the car door.

Danny trails after Claude as he heads back into the house to grab the last bag. 

"Clo..." Danny says, his voice low and soft. When Claude turns around, Danny has his arms folded over his stomach. He looks like he is shrinking into himself, his eyes downcast.

"Danny, he will be fine. Its just...new. He just needs to get used to seeing you less. You will Skype with them everyday, you know that!" Claude says softly, pulling Danny up against him. Danny relaxes into Claude's chest and lifts his chin to rest on Claude's shoulder.

"God, I don't want any of you to leave. It isn't so bad when I'm at the rink or practicing, or something. The guys here are okay, I just hate coming home to this empty house. It's not home without you guys." Danny's voice wavers and hitches in the last sentence. 

Claude pulls back far enough to catch Danny's lips with his own and kisses him deeply. It will be his last opportunity to do so for a while. 

"I love you." Claude whispers, looking deep into Danny's dark eyes.

"I love you too. I'm already missing you and you haven't even left yet." Danny murmurs back, huffing out an almost teary laugh. Claude rubs his thumbs over Danny's flushed cheeks and presses another kiss to the corner of Danny's mouth before speaking softly.

"As soon as I have more than a day off, I will come and spend the night at least." 

Danny nods, smiling weakly, and replies, "Good. Same here. Bring my kids with you." 

The horn honks in the driveway and Claude grins. Danny huffs a laugh, and closes his eyes. He plants another quick kiss on Claude's lips and releases his grip. Claude grabs his duffle bag off the couch and follows Danny to the car with a smile. 


End file.
